


Humans Are Such Easy Prey

by venvera



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Biting, Blood, Blood and Injury, Bondage, Bruises, Choking, Dubious Consent, M/M, Other, Porn with some plot, Rough Sex, Teeth, Tentacles, monster cock, monster fucking, symbrock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venvera/pseuds/venvera
Summary: Every horrifying aspect of his connection to the symbiote was beginning to sink in. It was time for Eddie Brock to fully understand the nature of their bond. Venom would be sure to show him.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 5
Kudos: 192





	1. Chapter 1

This entire night was fucked, but at least it was a vague blur. The first moment of clarity in hours came for Eddie once he crashed through the door of his apartment. He stumbled into the darkness and only became aware of his location once his face collided with the hardwood floor. Someone else must have been driving. His eyes slowly opened after quite some time of just lying in place, taking in the blue neon light from outside that bounced from the rainy glass. So, he was home. His leather jacket was dripping, as was his dark blonde hair. The rugged man slowly drew in the strength to push himself up by the arms, only to harshly suck in air once he felt the soreness and pain in every muscle he had.

**_“Why_ _didn’t you let me kill them?!”_ **

That fucking voice, too. The reason any of this was happening. Eddie clenched his jaw so hard his teeth were grinding together. He continued to push himself until he stood up, wobbling slightly and reaching for the front door so he could slam it shut. He barely managed to lock it, extending a hand out to lean on a nearby counter for support. It felt like he hadn’t been breathing for hours. Or maybe he had taken in too much. All he knew was that he’d lost himself again. Now those gangbangers were out there somewhere bleeding out on the pavement. Or maybe they were dead by now. A wave of dread passed through him like it so often did these days.

 _ **“Eddie.**_ **Y** **ou keep _stopping_ me,”** the deep, rumbling voice spoke again. **“Getting in the way is only going to make things _worse._ ”**

“For me? Or for you?” Eddie said weakly, kicking his keys on the floor while making his way inside. “Fuck right off.”

He began pulling off his dark clothes, still heavy and rain-soaked. There was still some blood that hadn’t been washed from his face, and it was impossible to tell whether or not it was his.

**“I _told_ you. We have to expend our excess energy to keep ourselves stable. _Otherwise..._ ”**

“Yeah, my body will be ravaged from the inside, I got it. I don’t need you to go into detail again.”

The interruption seemed to quiet Venom, at least for a moment. The symbiote seemed to be thinking. Finally, an inky form slowly materialized, crawling up until the mass was hovering around their host’s shoulders.

**“I have no control over that. I’ve been trying to keep you alive, haven’t I?”**

Eddie frowned a bit and didn’t respond. He sauntered over to the laptop on his desk, doing his best to ignore the physical emergence of the alien connected to him. He flipped the screen open and scanned the front page of the only news source he trusted these days. The longer he stayed in these damp, heavy clothes, the more antsy he felt, so he did his reading while getting undressed. He was looking for anything to distract him from the constant buildup of frustration, which did indeed get worse when he kept Venom from doing whatever the fuck he wanted. Biting off heads, and whatnot. It was only when he reached for his belt buckle that his other hand scrolled down to a very inconveniently timed photo. A woman with neat blonde hair, and overall professional appearance. The article featuring her spoke of her work in taking down numerous corporations at court, how brutally she had exposed their corruption. Eddie felt a twinge of residual affection for his ex, and just sat there with a melancholy expression.

 **“What is it?”** Venom said, but once the black mass shifted to examine the screen, they understood.

“Anne...” Eddie answered. “Taking down one bigwig after another. These are nasty people. I hope she’s staying safe.”

**“When would you like to take her back? I can do that for you.”**

“What?” He waved a hand dismissively. “No, no..”

 **“ _Why not?!_ ”** The symbiote snapped loudly, form slinking around the computer as if to entice. **“You need to release your frustration. _We_ can protect her. It’s your only other option.”**

He kept his listless, icy gaze on her photo, but the idea of getting near her like this made his chest ache. She was happy now, she said so herself. Her career was thriving. She was dating someone successful, who wasn’t reckless and selfish. So essentially, not like Eddie. Her life seemed like it improved drastically after she left him. Who was he to interfere with that?

“I shouldn’t be with _anyone,_ ” he finally answered, then continued to undo his pants. “It’s not right. They’d constantly be in danger.”

Venom seemed to anger at this statement, and their form wrapped around Eddie’s head to slam his face against the screen. He made a startled sound and tried to pull back, but his face was held in place so he was forced to look closely at her photo. Now _that_ was painful.

 _“Stop that-“_ he grunted. “What the fuck are you doing?“

**“ _Look_ , Eddie. Don’t you want to taste her again?”**

The question caught him off guard, and he was nudged closer to the screen once his hesitation was noticed. He didn’t want to answer honestly, yet he couldn’t quite bring himself to lie. What was the use of trying to deceive a creature that could look through every corner of your mind?

“I-“ he tried to say, but was cut off by an involuntary movement of his other hand, the one at his pants. The symbiote had wrapped itself around Eddie’s free arm, pushing his own hand to rub against his crotch. It took a moment to realize what was happening, then his eyes widened.

 _“Hey!“_ he growled and attempted to pull his hand away, but it was held firmly in place by a force stronger than he. After a few hard rubs, he felt his cock quickly press up against the fabric. He fought back a deeply desperate sound and slumped against the table, feeling a wave of weakness wash over him. Sure, Eddie hadn’t taken care of himself like this in a while, but he didn’t think it would be _that_ effortless to get this worked up. Apparently, Venom _wasn’t_ lying about how bad it had gotten. The slight reaction he showed didn’t go unnoticed by the symbiote, who seemed oddly confident about this course of action. But no, this was _bad._

“Wait… _stop,_ ” Eddie said in a breathy, pitched voice. What the fuck was happening?! He tried to separate the hand vigorously palming his cock, which was only read as a challenge to Venom to push even harder. This was even more interesting than the aggressor had imagined it would be.

 **“Stop... why would I do that?”** Venom replied with a sense of genuine confusion. **“I can feel every part of you. This is what your body requires for relief.”**

“How would you even know- _unnh..!_ ” The retort was cut short once his boxers were yanked down by a stray black tendril, which then snaked to wrap around his balls. Now he felt the panic set in with the sudden rising pressure in his groin.

 **“I’ve been watching the television late at night while you sleep. I learn many things about humans that way,”** Venom declared. Frustrated with the continued resistance, the symbiote simply let their form melt around Eddie’s hand until they had complete control, then squeezed the base and slid up to the dripping head, earning quite the lewd vocalization from their host.

Oh no. _Fuck._ This was _really fucking bad._ Eddie didn’t _want_ to enjoy this. It was frightening just how much he actually wanted to give in. But they had an _equal_ partnership, and he absolutely would not give the alien any power over him in any way. He didn’t want to think of Venom like _this_ , not any more than he already had during some of his more desperate moments lately. This thing was _inside_ of him, inescapable, and this felt like the most intense, potent drug there was. The one they haven't even made yet. Maybe it was their bond, their raw, perfect synchronicity that made Eddie instinctively want to let go. But this was a dangerous door to open.

Still, there was hardly anything he could do now. His entire arm had been hijacked by an inky mass, a black sheen stretching and reaching around his back and chest. Eddie’s hand and fingers moved like they belonged to a stranger, thumb pressing into sensitive places he thought only he knew to go for. Somehow, Venom had him all figured out. Panting, head still being pushed into the screen, Eddie seemed to have given up somewhat once his eyes shut. His brow furrowed, since now his desperation to cum wasn’t being fulfilled either. The grip around his balls was tighter now, as if to draw this out despite the fact that his body was curving back to try and thrust desperately. God, it was too fucking much.

  
“Fuck... just-“ he choked, letting out noisy hitched breaths.

 **“What is it, Eddie?”** The response was almost purred, though they very obviously fucking knew what they were doing. Venom's prized human looked just like the ones on the adult television when they were in erotic bliss, except… this was _better._ Much, _much_ better, for reasons the symbiote didn't quite understand. In fact, Eddie’s behavior and mood were rather infectious. It made Venom _**hungry** ,_ in a new way they weren't familiar with. This stirred something deep in the creature's being, due to being the cause of the very enticing expression on Eddie’s reddened face. And Venom wanted **_more_ **of it.

The stroking was kept firm, hard but slow. The noises coming from their host were delightful. Eddie leaned his whole body against the desk to hide his face, but that was unacceptable. More black tendrils emerged and snaked around his head to yank it back, tightly wrapping around his throat as well. Now Eddie’s lust-ridden expression was fully visible, much to his burning shame. It wasn’t his goddamn fault he was like this, he just hadn’t gotten off in a good while. Or... been touched, for that matter. That’s what he had to keep repeating in his mind to justify whatever the hell was happening. But fuck, his cock was beginning to ache so bad. The coiled tension deep in his core was getting to be too much. And once his air was restricted by the sudden grip around his throat, well… Eddie was fucking done for.

“Just _let me_ …already-” he choked. “I can’t… take it.”

Venom didn't reply, but began pumping the slick cock with no restraint now. Eddie threw his head back even more, the black mass tightening around his throat. His audible panting and huffing filled the room, hips bucking for maximum friction. He had no idea that the symbiote was taking in every last visual detail, down to the lines of sweat running down Eddie’s firm stomach. Maybe he was too out of his mind at the moment to realize, but he looked **_delicious_**. Venom’s excitement came to a peak when every part of them that was connected to Eddie dug in and flooded his system with endorphins. A loud sound came from Eddie as a result, and he groaned loudly while his body arched up in a sudden jerking motion. Everything tensed up, his cock pulsing strand after strand of cum while the climax tore through him.

The pressure at his balls made his release intense, it felt like he was cumming for longer, and harder than he ever had in his life. He was oddly vocal too, since the intensity had caused him to cry out as he was forced to orgasm. Everything seemed to stop for just a moment. Even his mind. Eddie let out a shaky breath once wave after wave eventually subsided. His whole body was weak and went completely limp. He slumped back too much, so the creaking chair he was leaning on fell back against the floor. He ended up hitting his head on the wooden surface again, but god, it didn’t matter. He could barely feel anything now except the convulsing of every muscle. The rumbling, metallic chuckle that followed made him shudder again, but all he could do was stare at the ceiling in a daze.


	2. Chapter 2

**“Ah… you’re finally waking up.”**

The sun had been beaming on his face directly long enough to have Eddie begin to weakly stir. He didn’t really have the strength to even slightly tense a muscle, but that voice roused him enough for his eyes to barely open. Though, once a certain realization hit him, he ended up drawing in a sharp breath. He reached up and frantically patted around his chest, then clamped a hand onto his dominant arm. After he flexed his fingers a few times, he determined that control was back to being his. Did that… actually happen? He let his tired gaze drift around before he made a confused, sleepy noise once he realized he was sprawled out across the couch.

“What the fuck,” he muttered, sitting up and scratching his head. A more vivid series of images came back to him, then came other senses detailing his final moments of consciousness. A snarl seemed to form at the back of his throat now, his hand dragging from his head to cover his eyes.

“ _Venom.”_

**“What is it, Eddie?”**

”Don't play stupid. Why the _fuck_ did you do that to me?”

**”You mean, why did I take care of it for you?**

“ _Take care_?” Eddie laughed in disbelief. “ _That’s_ your idea of helping a guy out?” His denial could have been convincing if he didn’t swallow so hard and turn his head away. Except he had absolutely nowhere to turn away to. “I never fucking asked you for that.” 

**“You slept better this time.”**

Now he was harshly rubbing his temple. Okay. _Fine._ He’d gotten slightly more rest than he had in weeks. Whatever. But it was too much to think about while his heart was pounding so goddamn hard in his chest. He would refuse to acknowledge that undeniable, even if Venom could feel the pulse and throb of every organ, every shiver and heavy ache of his body. Eddie slowly slid to the edge of the couch and sat up, keeping his elbows on his knees so he could cover his face in his hands. “Alright, look- you remember those ground rules we talked about?”

**“Yes.”**

“Yeah, well. Pretty sure forcing me to jerk off goes against said rules.”

**“In a way, you were doing it to yourself. I helped.”**

“I don’t _need_ help! _Alright?_ ” Eddie snapped, hands tightening into fists as he jerked a finger at the black screen across the room. “Don’t you ever try that again. I will break that TV, I swear.”

Venom let out a rumbling growl at that. He clearly didn’t like either idea. **“** ** _Fine_** **. Then we can get Anne to do it for you.”**

Eddie had been in the process of standing up hurriedly, but froze at the suggestion. Widened eyes quickly narrowed, then his frown deepened. 

“ _No,_ ” he muttered, with a harsh bite to his tone. “Anne is off-limits too. Even more off-limits. _Understand?_ ”

There were a few moments of silence, then Venom answered. **“Your funeral.”**

Eddie made it to the bathroom mirror and grimaced as soon as he caught sight of himself. Faint red marks still lined his throat in a way he had never personally experienced before. Venom also usually healed him up immediately when he got messed up these days, but had left the bruises alone this time. He stared into the mirror with confusion, and then was brutally hit over the head with a heavy wave of shame. He tentatively revisited the memory of the sensation he’d been forced to endure, how it had felt to be choked and held in place. How much he actually had to have instinctively _trusted_ the bond enough to be able to let go like that, even if it was just for a moment. He noticed an inky black figure forming behind him through expanding and melding strands, and how curiously it seemed to watch the human react to the marks on his skin. In a way that was almost… _smug_. It was clear to see why Eddie looked so indignant in that moment. And fucking pissed.

“What did you even mean by that?” He snapped, then reached to turn on cold water to splash over his reddening face. “My funeral? _Really?_ You don’t have to be so dramatic.”

**“Something is happening to us. Not sure what. But your hormones are getting out of control.”**

Eddie paused after wiping dripping water from his chin. “Explain.”

 **“Your body needs a lot more of everything now.** **_I_ ** **need more.** ** _"_** Their form swirled around his chest now. **“There’s also too much energy to burn. Haven’t you noticed we’re more destructive lately?”**

“What are you saying?”

 **“It’s not me, Eddie. It’s** **_you_ ** **. You’re not doing enough.”**

The fuck. Did he lift that line from some drama show? Eddie cast his eyes down and attempted to recall the last few months. He couldn't really deny that he had come closer and closer to letting violence bend his will, with so much less care for consequences at the moment. All he could remember was wanting to _devour._ There were even a few close calls where the line between bad guys and regular bystanders began to blur together and all he wanted to do was rip apart anything that even dared to breathe in his presence. Just tear into them like they were nothing but a subpar source of sustenance to be tossed aside. That was the absolute last thing he ever wanted. But he could barely think clearly in those moments anymore. He could barely think _now._

 **“If you keep going on like you are, who knows what could happen to all those weak, defenseless people out there? But at least you’ll finally be blowing off steam.”** There was another silence, but the featureless black silhouette clung tighter to their host, grazing against his ear. **“I was only thinking of you, Eddie.”**

He said nothing and shrugged away from the almost embrace. Clearly, a nerve had been struck. He continued to clean himself up and brush his teeth in silence. He really couldn’t find any excuse to deny how much better he was feeling today. Not in top shape, he was definitely still feverish and hazy. But at least he wasn’t completely out of it like before. He’d been so drained of energy that Venom was just getting to pilot him wildly without supervision. He had no idea why their symbiosis seemed so uneven as of late. He had to regain control, but he had no idea how to deal with that. All he knew was that he wanted to figure it out on his own. Find some other way that didn’t decimate his pride, because he was already desperate to forget how intense last night made him feel. 

“Just don’t… do that again,” he finally said. “I can take care of myself.”

**“Hmmm. Whatever you say, Eddie.”**

With that, Venom slithered back into their host, and out of sight. The symbiote was irritated, but ultimately came to the conclusion that it would be more entertaining to watch Eddie deal with this on his own. And the poor human did try, over the next week. He’d be stricken with sudden waves of heat, immediately looking too out of it and worked up to finish whatever he happened to be writing. It was then that he conceded and at least tried getting himself off more and more, mostly in the shower. But the heat was always made worse than if he’d never tried at all. Doing this just wasn’t the same. It wasn’t good enough. 

“...fuck…” he huffed, leaning his forehead against wet tile. He’d just tried, but as expected, his orgasm was practically nothing. He’d never felt anything so underwhelming, even though it hadn’t really been nothing. His cock was twitchy in his hand, still perked up as if to mock him. This was how it had been for weeks now. Venom couldn’t help but emerge and swirl around Eddie’s torso, but lately, it had been without touching him at all. The symbiote was watching him intently though. Even so frustrated, angry, and unsatisfied, that rough face was appealing to Venom. They wondered, if in that moment, he was thinking about the night his symbiote ‘assisted’ him, or was fighting to keep himself from begging for it again. Eddie huffed, turning to Venom’s floating torso with an unusually embarrassed face. He must have only now realized just how closely he was being watched, becoming painfully aware of how much the physical manifestation was focusing on him.

“ _What?”_

**“Nothing.”**

“You want to rub it in, right?” Eddie threw the curtain open and stepped out of the tub, barely even drying himself off. “Feel free. I’m still not asking for your help.” 

He was so tired that he just flopped into bed not long after. It was late afternoon, but he didn’t have the energy for anything else. He could only hope this affliction was something he could sleep off. Venom seemed to notice something wasn’t quite right but didn’t warn of it as he typically would. Eddie eyed him warily, until the inky mass had settled at his side to contemplate. 

**“Sleep well, Eddie.”**

By the time he woke up that evening, that seemed to be the opposite of what happened. Eddie awoke violently when he crashed to the floor. He jolted upright and though incredibly disoriented, realized he was surrounded by torn and shredded sheets. His first thought was that he’d been attacked until he realized he was holding fistfuls of strips torn from the fabric. _Oh, fuck_. He held himself up by the edge of the bed and surveyed the area. The lamp on his nightstand had been knocked across the room and the bulb was shattered in the doorway. His pillows were nowhere to be seen. And it looked like even his comforter and mattress had been clawed into. 

“Wh-” He groaned, dragging hands down his face. “What the _fuck_ did you make me do?”

He tried to stand up, but Eddie was on his knees in a matter of moments. The hardwood floor colliding with bone was the first thing that seemed to get a reaction from him in a long while. He shuddered, slumping forward and catching himself on the floor, arms trembling. The symbiote had been dead quiet this entire time, and that didn’t sit right with him at all. He wasn’t sure he could take the silence at a time like this. 

“What’s happening to me?” He asked quietly. 

Still nothing. He could never get a moment of peace with Venom, but now all of a sudden that wasn’t the case? No. Fuck that.

“ _Say something…_ ” he hissed, voice shuddering. “Don’t you ignore me now.”

There was another beat of silence, then a low metallic growl sounded out in the dimly lit room. 

**“You’ve been talking to me that way more than you should.”**

Eddie clenched his teeth and hugged his abdomen with his arms. Something about being deprived of the voice—then finally hearing it say something like that—sent a charge through his system. Before he could form another thought, he felt something lift him onto the bed. Then came the weight of a large hand pressing between his shoulder blades and pushing down, hard. He made a startled sound at that, and despite his dizziness, he easily registered the wide shadow looming over him. A large black mass had formed behind him and pinned him down. It was more solid and complete than usual for still being separated. But it seemed Venom was only taking over half of him. 

“I-” he huffed, still dazed and ridden with something that made him feel like he was burning at the core, with how tightly coiled his insides felt. Fuck, he felt so _weak._ He wanted to tear shit apart, tear fucking _Venom_ apart, but he couldn’t even bring himself to try and resist. Even still, nothing was actually happening to him. That was, admittedly, driving him insane at the moment. Despite the weight pushing his head and upper body into the sheets, he turned his head and tried to grunt out some form of expletive. But fuck, his hips were at a higher angle than the rest of his body.

“Fff.. fuck-” he growled, eyes opening slightly to try and throw a glare at the large silhouette melding into his back. But he couldn’t say much more, because he was panting too fucking hard. God damn.

**“Tell me what you want.”**

“Fuck... off.”

 ** _“Say it, Eddie.”_** Venom could sense the heat, of course, but refused to acknowledge it until their human fully admitted to what he wanted. They increased the weight they were bearing down on him, keeping him pinned without doing much to actually stimulate. **“Otherwise I’ll watch you pitifully try and** ** _fail_** **to fix this yourself. And I can do that all night.”**

Eddie cursed under his breath, almost unconsciously arching his body back into the pressure. Venom was almost whole now, wrapping around every extremity and binding him so he could do no such thing. Now he really was gonna lose his fucking mind. Every inhale he took had some sort of breathy sound behind it, and his cock had gotten incredibly fucking hard at some point. He felt it welling up where it pressed between his stomach and the bed, and he wanted nothing more than to buck his hips into it. Fuck. He couldn’t. He needed…

“Ohh… _fuck._ ” He swallowed hard, wanting to die from the next thing that left his lips. “ _I was wrong._ I can’t... take it. _”_

For a moment, it almost seemed as if that hadn’t been enough. But then, as if to reward the admission, tendrils slipped into place around his cock. It was all the encouragement Eddie needed to continue unprompted. “I need you… to help me.” Eyes screwed shut, he swallowed hard. “I really… _need it._ ”

That’s when he felt it. That impossibly long tongue, swirling up the back of his inner thigh, then directly against his ass. Eddie’s eyes snapped open again, a flush completely overtaking his face. He’d never let anyone even go near it like this before, but once he felt the slick muscle rolling against tight muscle, he couldn’t even bite back the throaty sound he made. He didn’t stand a fucking chance with his cock being slowly massaged, his arms held behind his back, and his ass being slowly worked open. He tensed, huffing and grunting at the sensation of something prodding and pushing into him. But even tight muscle wasn’t a match for the long tongue that now pushed inside and worked every inch it could manage until his cock was dripping from the spasms alone. And eventually, Eddie found himself pushing his lower end higher, trembling thighs parting. 

“Fuck, I’m-” 

He choked on the rest, ass clenching down on the deliberate rolling against his prostate. His cock twitched without any extra stimulation and he shot a thick rope of cum along the fabric underneath him. He couldn’t even open his eyes if he wanted to, his mouth parted, and letting out heavy breaths through gritted teeth. It was a lot different than the last time, being that his cock had been hardly stroked despite him completely losing it already. It was intense and sent his head spinning, yet somehow, it felt like that was just a fucking appetizer. Venom hadn't made a move to let go.

The tongue slid out from inside him, leaving a slick trail along his skin on the way out. He definitely felt the scrape of sharp teeth dragging up to his lower back. Eddie sucked in a breath but immediately lost it when he felt something thicker pressing against him now. He didn’t even have time to debate if he could take it or not, being that the head was already pushing past the initial ring of muscle. He groaned, louder than before, his ass forced to be still so he could accommodate what was sliding into him.

**“This is how humans do this, isn’t it?”**

_“Wh… what?”_ Eddie tried to vocalize his confusion between rough exhales. Venom was trying to simulate sex between two people? There was no way to tell the symbiote that Eddie had only ever done this the other way around. He had to fucking wonder why, after watching all that porn, Venom decided that Eddie was the one who belonged on the receiving end. Well, he was completely lost to the sensation at the moment. The feeling of slowly being filled and being able to do nothing except just take it was… not the worst thing he’d ever experienced.

Then came the first hard push, or rather, the first hard roll from the black mass against his body that had him raggedly cry out from how good the pain was. His arms ached from being held back like this, but not as much as the way he was now being fucked into. His cock was already hard again, refractory period be damned. It was like that didn’t even exist anymore. His balls just felt so aching and full, and now he was just desperate to release all that pressure, even if it took having it all fucked out of him. 

Venom seemed to pick up on this, of course, because their pace picked up roughly. Eddie didn’t even have to beg for the symbiote to give it to him even harder. He only had to think it before he was getting exactly what he needed, what his afflicted body needed. He couldn’t have known just how _good_ he looked to the extraterrestrial thing that was full-on fucking into him now, and how enamored that thing was becoming with his voice, his face. Even his body was throttling the creature in new ways, tapping into their bond out of desperation for more. They both just wanted _more._

“Don’t… don’t stop-” Eddie groaned into the bed, body feeling so accustomed to getting pounded into now. His plea was obliged when he came again, this time with his cock pumped hard in order to prolong it and make sure he was that much closer to being truly sucked dry. His orgasm lasted longer than humanly possible, everything more or less dissolving along with him. He felt his grip on consciousness already begin to slip, but the thrusting didn’t relent even then. And it wouldn’t, so long as there was any trace of heat still left in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least he's coming around.


End file.
